


awkward crushes in your mid-to-early twenties

by gothicgay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicgay/pseuds/gothicgay
Summary: Lukas is having trouble writing his book, and an old friend drops by.





	awkward crushes in your mid-to-early twenties

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this fic is actually unfinished i didnt have motivation to finish it so i Attempted to use my writing skills to ~Bullshit La Ending~ so i hope this is ok  
> support ya boys rarepairs ok  
> also SORRY if i fucked up any canon details i try to read lore deeply as i can but shit slips my mind

_Tap, tap, tap._

 

The sound of pencil on paper was louder then Lukas’s internal thought process. He had been staring at a blank sheet of paper since he got dressed this morning, trying do anything he could to get over this sudden case of writer’s block.

 

Lukas had been sitting at his kitchen table for a few minutes. Or maybe it had been a few hours, he hadn’t been keeping up. Vague ideas popping in and out of existence, before he dismissed each and every one of them, no matter what path he thought about choosing, none of them seemed right.

 

Initially, he had tried a few times to ask Petra or Olivia about advice on writing. However, Petra was the more...adventurous type and not really the writing type, and Olivia, while she might’ve been a really smart cookie, she still wasn’t much of a writer, and was much better at knowing advanced redstone engineering than anything else.  
  
Jesse helped the best he could, but with being the mayor of Beacontown, and all, he barely had any time, if any, to see him these days.

  
Wasn’t like he was lonely or anything. Of course not. He had the Ocelots, who he might’ve only had a group meeting with them every week or so, they were still his friends.

 

Lukas’ head hung a bit, as he flipped back on older pages of his book. He did what he usually did when he had writer’s block, which was look back to when he didn’t have writer’s block. It usually helped fueled his creativity again and made him feel more inclined to write again.

 

There he was, just sitting there, staring at his book so intensely like if he were to look at his own handwriting hard enough it would suddenly fuel him with a magical desire to write again. He dropped his pencil, hearing it roll for a bit before it bumped into his empty mug, and his hand gripped a tuft of his own blonde locks.

 

He wasn’t stressed, just a little frustrated. He was certain he’d be able to think of something in a few minutes.

 

Just had to figure out how to detail the most life changing adventure of his life, that’s all.

 

Lukas rubbed at his jaw when he realized he was clenching his teeth too hard. A bad habit from childhood that had been nearly impossible to break, especially during these times. Surely he’d develop some kind of bad jaw pain by his thirties in this rate and _oh god he didn’t want to think about being in his thirties what if he didn’t ever get over his writer’s block and just left this unfinished oh no he was never going to_ \--

  
He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding back.

Okay, he was being ridiculous. Worrying and stressing over imaginary things wasn’t going to help him get anywhere.

Except that it wasn’t imaginary. It was a very real thing that would happen soon. Lukas couldn’t focus on the book anymore.

 

It was stupid. He was only 25. Lukas didn’t have to worry about things like that for a while, he was laid back, he didn’t really care about things like that.

When he was 24.

 

He was basically always calm and chill about everything until he remembered the passage of time, and then everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

 

Lukas wanted to feel fulfilled, and in every way, he should. He did feel fulfilled at the town meeting when Jesse gave that speech. He felt happy when Jesse and the others had returned safely, even though seeing Romeo with them did make him feel startled. He even felt accomplished when he rounded up new members of the Ocelots.

 

Then all that passed, and things were calm. There were no big adventures to go on, no lives were at stake, everything was in the peaceful, and it hadn’t been for quite some time. He felt kind of selfish about it, really.

 

Still, though, he always remained positive. Over time, he had gotten such a better grasp on his emotions. Not letting anger and frustration take over him, he had learned how to step back and figure out a way to maturely respond to a situation rather then just bursting into it, thinking with his heart, rather than his head.

 

He changed, and he hoped other people saw that change.

 

If they didn’t then...what was the point?

  
The thought left a cold feeling in Lukas, he felt hollow at the gross and outright intrusive thoughts. He didn’t want to feel like this. He didn’t want to end up becoming bitter, he didn’t wanna bite his tongue just to fit in with people again, like he so often did in the past.

  
He shut his eyes tight as he placed his face in his hands, rubbing at his eyes. “God,” He muttered, voice muffled by his wrists. “what am I gonna do?”

 

“You could try leaving the house, man.”

 

Lukas suddenly let out a very surprised _eep_ as he nearly fell back in his chair, arms flying to his sides as he suddenly stood upright, trying to reach for a sword that wasn’t strapped to his back. It was still by his bed, right where he always left it.

 

Finally coming to his senses and realizing someone _wasn’t_ there to kill him, he realized he was being laughed at by a familiar voice.

 

Just outside his opened window, Axel was hunched over it and laughing in a deep, brisk tone. Lukas’ sudden fear and shook dissolved, instead melting away into frustration, with a subtle calmness to it. It was a familiar sense of frustration, anyways.

 

Had he really been so caught up in his thoughts that he started talking to himself again...and to be caught by Axel of all people, how embarrassing.

  
Lukas settled back into his chair, pulling it back up to the table, a sigh leaving him.

 

Rubbing a tear from his eye, Axel’s laughter came to a slow stop. “Holy shit, Lukas, too easy,” he let out a sigh, gaining his composure. “I swear you’re still like a little baby deer sometimes.”

  
“It’s nice to see you too, Axel.” Lukas responded in a somewhat spiteful tone.

 

After saying that, a realization came to him. Why _was_ the kitchen window open? He certainly didn’t remember opening it and,--   
  
The pie he set out to cool was still on the windowsill.

 

Lukas had got so caught up in the moment of his writer’s block he had completely forgotten he was waiting for it to cool down so he would have something to eat this morning. He could see Axel had made room for his elbows, but it had remained untouched.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m done messin’ with ya for now.” Axel smirked a little, pointing a finger at him, his tone turned from joking to a more relaxed one. “But I’m serious about going outside. You look _pale_ from here, and you’re literally sitting in the dark.”

 

Pale. Was that how he looked?

Lukas settled in his chair more, placing an elbow onto the table. “I don’t like turning on the lights when it’s morning. The light from the sun lights up the room plenty.”

 

“Buddy, it was morning like, an hour ago.”

 

He really did let time get away from him, huh.

 

Axel leaned his weight more into the windowsill, pushing his head through the open window. “Have you even done anything else besides just sit there and stare at your book?”

 

Lukas blinked in response, pausing for a moment like he had to think about it. “I reheated that pie. Speaking of which, you shouldn’t be so close to it, it’s hot.”

At hearing this, Axel looked down. He had gotten pretty good at resisting the temptations of sweets, since he knew they wouldn’t help him at all if he wanted to stay in good physical condition, although he couldn’t help but have a sweet or two or more every now and again. He certainly gotten a lot better at it then he did a year ago.

 

He moved both of his hands around either side of it, and then gripped it, looking down at it with a bemused expression. “Dude, this is cold.” He sniffed at it. “and if I had to guess, it’s also blueberry.”

 

Okay, maybe Lukas had a problem. Maybe.

  
It was quite a shame that the pie had gotten cold, however, since he was finally snapping out of his (hopefully) temporary dread, he could finally start to feel his hunger come back to bite him in the ass. That was his planned breakfast.

 

Lukas knew that he should be trying to plan to make something else, he knew he had something in one of his chests he could take to make something in his furnace, he just...even though it was morning, he was all of the sudden feeling tired again. It didn’t feel like the exhausted kind of tired, it was just…

He shook his head, nevermind that. “Say, what are you doing here, anyways?” Lukas finally asked, sitting up. “You don’t...come by here often.”

 

It was true. Lukas was just a little ways away from Beacontown, and it was often he had visitors that were outside of the Ocelots, or Jesse. He doesn’t even think Axel had ever come by here, period, until now…

How did he know where he lived? Lukas pushed the thought away.

 

Axel looked down for a second, scratching at the side of his head for a minute before returning with a perky smile. “I was in the neighborhood! I went by to say hi to Jesse, and then I thought, _hey, who’s sulking in his house right now probably?_ ” He smirked a little.

 

Lukas felt a little embarrassed that he was able to pinpoint him so directly. Even though him and Axel had admittedly had their differences in the past, Axel seemed to consider him a friend at this point. It just...wasn’t often they had spend time together, without the group with them.

 

They were more or less, friends by association than anything closer then that. That’s probably what made it so hard for him to articulate Axel more carefully in his book, not that he wasn’t trying. Lukas did want to be closer with everyone in the group, but due to the fact that the world was in danger every single time they were all together, there wasn’t exactly much time for one-on-one bonding.

 

“I’m not sulking, I’m, I’m--writing.” Lukas managed, gesturing towards his book in question.

 

“Lukas, it’s not so dark to the point where I can’t see that page is empty.” Axel said, sounding a lot more serious toned now. “It sounds like this whole, _writing_ thing, is stressing you out right now.” He stressed out each syllable in the word ‘writing’ for effect.

 

Lukas sighed. “It’s just...writer’s block, Axel, it’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

 

Dealt with, not never quite learned how to move past it, not that he’d say that part out loud.

 

Resting an elbow on Lukas’ windowsill, Axel rested his cheek on his palm, making a face at Lukas. Not a judgemental one, or an angry one, but one that basically said he knew he was trying to excuse away his obvious anxiety.

He knew that face too well, because he used to make it all the time when he was younger. “Listen,” He started, raising another hand to gesture towards Lukas. “why don’t you just close your book for now, and we go outside to grab a _real_ bite to eat. You look like you could really use it.” Axel said, sounding genuine.

 

Once again, Lukas blinked in response, feeling a little surprised. Axel actually...wanted to spend time with him, alone…? He hadn’t seen him much at all since Jesse decided to stay in Beacontown with him and Radar, and now this? It...was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

 

 _But._ There was always hesitation. But although he felt like absolute hell before, he could’ve been on the verge of inspiration. Lukas’ obligations were tied to him, and he desperately wanted to compete this book, and now that he was alone again, he had all the time to do just that.   
  
But.

 

Lukas raised an index finger, preparing to speak. “Axel, I--”

  
“And don’t tell me,” Axel quickly interrupted him, voice taking on a mock Lukas impression. “But _Axeeeel_ , I can’t leave because I need to finish my book even though I haven’t left the house in _three days_ now.”

  
Okay, firstly, had it actually been three days?

  
_Secondly_ , exactly how much time has Axel been spending on an impersonation of his own voice? He did _not_ sound that whiney.

 

Was he really getting that bad at being social again...Lukas honestly didn’t know three days had passed since he last left his house. It hadn’t been that long since the last Ocelot meeting, had it? But…

 

He had just thought about all of this stuff, and now here he was again, avoiding it when his friend was literally at his house and telling him to come outside, and here he was, pushing said friend away from him. Lukas did _not_ want to become bitter and alone.

  
“Come ooon, it’ll help you with your writing stuff. Y’know, getting a clear perspective, and seeing new sights for uhh, inspiration, and stuff?” Axel tried his best to sound confident in his own words, but it sounded more like he was quoting something.

 

Lukas stared at him, surprised. “You know about writing stuff, man?”

 

“Kinda.” Axel scrunched his face, looking sheepish.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, yet again, Lukas finally stood upright, a smile coming onto his face. Maybe the impersonation did win him over. “Fine, let me get my jacket.”

 

“ **ALRIGHT**!” Axel fistbumped the air, having an overly excited reaction as always, Lukas just smiled again.

 

Closing the book, Lukas quickly headed down the hallway, the floorboards squeaking with every step he took. It was a fairly old house, after all.

 

As he made his way into his bedroom, he could see his jacket hanging from a chair by his desk, and his smile faded for a second as he stared at it. It wasn’t the old Ocelot jacket he used to have, it was another, different black jacket. He wanted to keep the older one, but due to the bad memories that were tied with it, he decided to just move on and get another one entirely.

 

He slipped it onto his shoulders, gritting his teeth a bit as he felt the chill of the cold fabric touch his bare skin. Lukas slipped on a pair of shoes before he headed back to the front door, still seeing Axel standing by the window, who stood up and closed it for him.

  
He nodded briskly to himself. Lukas finally gripped the doorknob, pulling his front door open as the sun poured in and--

 

Lukas suddenly felt himself getting sling onto his back as something very large, and fluffy, tackled him to the ground. His vision went dark for a second, dizziness taking over.

  
It only took him a second to realize a very large, brown and white husky with a red collar was licking at his face. He grunted at the excess saliva that was now covering the majority of his face. Gross.

 

“Aw, c’mon Baxter, get off him!” He heard Axel from somewhere at his right, pulling the dog by the collar and getting him off of his fallen friend. The dog obeyed, stepping off the disheveled, easily overpowered man.

Lukas grunted as he rubbed the dog spit off his face, sitting upwards and feeling a few of his bones pop. Okay, that was a wake-up call if he had ever seen one. He could see more clearly now as Axel reached down to ruffle at the husky’s head, smiling beside himself.

“...You got a dog.” Lukas said, bluntly.

“Oh, riiight, I forgot to mention that, huh?” Axel rubbed at the back of his head, chuckling nervously. “I swear, he wasn’t an impulse adopt, or anything, I love Baxter with all my heart, he’s a good boy.”

He then offered the dog a very scolding look, who pulled his ears back at the expression. “Who **REALLY** likes new people.”

 

Baxter whined loudly, and Axel smiled again and petted him again, much to the dog’s delight.

 

Lukas’ smile returned. Oh, he couldn’t stay mad at such a cute dog, after all. He noticed Axel staring at him expectantly, which he offered a confused look, tilting his head.  
  
“Are you gonna be rude or are you gonna hold your hand out for him? C’mon, he just met you!” Axel said, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

Lukas looked back at Baxter, and then looked at Axel, and then looked back at the dog again. He experimentally held his hand out towards the dog, who happily lifted a paw and held onto Lukas’ hand.

 

“Oh my god,” Lukas choked back a sob at the adorable sight, holding the dog’s paw and shaking it.

 

At this, Axel beamed contently, eyebrow knitting upright into a soft, affectionate expression at the sight. He could tell Lukas was feeling much better by now, all he needed was some company.

 

Standing back up, Axel put his hands on either one of his hips. “Alright, dudes, let’s head out, we got a full day ahead of us, so let’s not waste it.” At this, Baxter stood back up and started following Axel closely from behind as they stepped back out, waiting for Lukas.

 

Still on the floor, Lukas couldn’t help but stare at the pair as Axel laughed softly and Baxter panted, seemingly beaming back at his owner in delight.

  
It had been so long, and now that they were in the sunlight, Lukas could finally get a better look at Axel.

 

He still had the fingerless gloves and was wearing a green plaid flannel jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, and Lukas felt a bit of guilt when he noticed some of the faded scar tissue on his arms. Those had been from previous fights, from their adventures. It wasn’t an unusual sight, Petra had them, Jesse certainly did too, but…

  
Despite that, he was still just as muscular as ever, Axel had always been the tallest one in the group, but man, he had always towered over Lukas, who was quite thin and skinner by comparison, and he couldn’t help but admire that strength sometimes...it was, nice, to see that he was still keeping it up, that he still had motivation for it, after all this time.

 

He tore his gaze away from his arms, feeling a little funny on the inside. Huh.

 

“You coming, or what?” Axel called to him, noticing that he still hadn’t gotten up from his recent dog attack.

 

“...Yeah.” Lukas muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> so i think axel and lukas could make a really interesting dynamic. i know they didnt exactly have the most...nice meeting but around the rough edges, theres some potential there  
> sorry if its kind of awkward ive been sitting on this for a while dfijgijkf


End file.
